Two Days and Three Nights
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Forty-eight hours will change their lives completely.  Rated K for now...  Later ?
1. Chapter 1

**Two Days and Three Nights**

Everyone noticed the change in Horatio that Monday morning. Outwardly he still looked the same; same fiery red hair, same hands at hips stance, same dark suit and striped shirt, same sunglasses over the same deep blue eyes. But something was noticeably different even though no one could put a finger on just exactly what it was. And it wasn't just one person who noticed, it was everyone.

Eric breezed through the door of the gun lab and shrugged on his lab coat, chattering the entire time he did so. "Morning, Cal. Hey did you see, Horatio? What's up with him?" he quizzed Calleigh, the only member of the team who seemed not to notice all the buzz in the office that morning.

She was busy already running bullet comparisons and had not been part of the break room chatter when Horatio had come in for his usual morning cup of coffee.

Had Eric not been so focused on trying to ferret out the mystery behind Horatio, he would have noticed the extra twinkle in Calleigh's eyes that morning as well. The mere mention of Horatio's name had set her heart to pounding and she'd had to work to keep her breathing natural while Eric pontificated about some personality change that had supposedly descended upon their leader.

The scene under her microscope lenses shifted and became the face of the man in question and Calleigh sucked in a gulp of air and closed her eyes. She'd known crossing THAT line would make work difficult, but they'd unintentionally stumbled across it over the weekend and there was no going back.

_The weekend. _

Memories swirled through her mind and her body responded instantly. It had started out innocently enough. She was working late that Friday and had stopped to take a break when Horatio stepped into her lab.

"Still at it, I see." He'd commented and moved to observe her work. "Any progress?"

Calleigh sighed and reached a hand to rub at the cramped muscles of her neck and shoulders. "Not as much as I'd like." Her fingers encountered a particularly wicked knot and she winced as she attempted to force the aching muscle to relax.

"Looks like you could use some help." Horatio said smoothly and stepped behind her. "May I?" he asked, resting his hands lightly on her shoulders.

"Oh, yes, thank you Horatio." Calleigh sighed gratefully and then moaned as his strong hands began to knead lightly at the tension knotted flesh beneath them. "God you're good," she said and lolled her head forward, closing her eyes to focus entirely on the warmth of his hands as they massaged her shoulders.

"I appreciate your appreciation," he chuckled, continuing his ministrations.

"You stop and I'll shoot you." Calleigh said

"We can't have that, now can we?" He teased lightly.

After several long minutes, the stubborn tension finally submitted to the expert touch of Horatio's hands and Calleigh stood there relaxed and quiet. The motion of his hands changed but did not stop, and she realized with a start that he was caressing her instead of massaging her. She also realized that it was the most incredible feeling she'd ever felt. His fingers whispered softly over her neck, and then stroked across her shoulders and glided smoothly down her arms left bare by the sleeveless top she wore. Skin to skin contact sent her pulse skyrocketing. Alarm bells rang in her mind and she moved to step away from him only to be gently restrained as his hands closed on her upper arms and drew her back against his chest.

"Calleigh, don't go," he murmured low and soft in her ear, the sound stroking across every nerve in her body. "Have dinner with me." As he spoke, he turned her around to face him. "Please." One hand drifted up to cup the side of her face, and then moved to tuck a stray lock of hair back behind her tiny ear.

"Horatio?" she whispered, his name the only word her brain could produce intelligently.

Around them dynamics shifted, subtle but certain and Calleigh knew that something monumental was about to happen.

Time slowed then and Calleigh watched entranced as Horatio slowly bent his head toward her. _He's going to kiss me,_ she thought just as his lips closed warm and soft over hers.

He didn't rush the kiss, merely let the intensity of it build of its own accord until Calleigh was molded closely to him, her lips clinging to his in open response. When he broke the kiss, she moaned softly in protest and opened dazed green eyes to look up at him.

Gathering her scattered wits enough to speak intelligently she stammered, "Where did that come from Horatio?"

A slow, breathtaking smile curved his lips. "I've waited seven long years to do that, Calleigh, and now I'm wondering why it took me that long."

Again, somewhere in the universe, cosmic gears shifted and Calleigh felt an irrevocable change in the relationship she shared with this man.

His voice brought her back to the present and she heard him repeat his request from earlier. "Have dinner with me?"

"Yes," she whispered.

He seemed not to notice the fact that his nearness had reduced her to simple one-word answers.

"I'll meet you at my car and we'll go from there, okay?" There was a boyish eagerness in his tone that swept away the tendrils of hesitancy teasing at the edges of Calleigh's mind.

A second sweet kiss on her trembling lips and a quietly spoken, "Hurry," and he was gone, leaving Calleigh alone in her lab, wondering what had just happened.

**A/N I am fully aware that Athena has five stories going at once, but she assures me that none of them will be forgotten. Yes, Seeds, Target, and Educating Calleigh are on the back burner at the moment merely simmering, but they will be continued, I promise. Athena woke up this morning, looked out the window of this suite in Montana and felt the urge to write something sweet and soft, so I am indulging her. I hope you enjoy.**

**Cal my love, you should see the sky, so clear and blue and gorgeous.**

**H**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Calleigh relived that kiss a hundred times as she made her way to the parking garage to join Horatio. And a hundred times she responded the same way, completely and oh so hungry for his touch. It was as though he had awakened a long dormant craving in her that once fed the appetizer of one chaste kiss, refused to be satisfied with anything less than total surrender to the desire only he could feed. The revelation was stunning.

_How long have I denied this feeling? How long have I known it and refused to acknowledge it?_

Her thoughts ran rampant until she battered them down them into submission by sheer force of will.

_Control yourself, Calleigh or he will think you're a starry eyed, love-struck, teen-ager. You're acting foolish to be so swept away by one kiss._

But deep in her heart she knew it was far more than just one kiss. He had touched not merely her lips, but her soul as well. Her whole world had been changed in an instant, upended, altered irrevocably. She was no longer the same.

"You'd better hope he feels the same, cause if he doesn't, you're in for a world of hurt," she muttered to herself as she stepped out of the elevator and into the cool shadows of the lower deck of the MDPD employee parking facility.

As she stepped around the last concrete pillar at the end of the row of vehicles she saw him standing there waiting…_for her._ The dim light played over his rugged features giving him a less stern appearance, and the absence of his suit coat further softened his entire demeanor. His ever- present sunglasses were nestled loosely at his neck and the top two buttons of his dress shirt were undone, signaling a relaxation that was rarely ever seen. All this imprinted itself in Calleigh's mind with the rapidity of thought. When she drew closer to him, the expression on his face assured her that she was not the only one carefully feeling her way through the bewildering maze of thoughts and emotions that had so suddenly announced its existence back in her lab. _He's as unsure as I am,_ she thought in amazement. And somehow that thought was comforting. Her steps slowed and finally stopped when she stood only a few feet from him. At that range the force of the magnetism he carried so effortlessly was almost overwhelming, and Calleigh struggled to find the power of speech.

"Hey," she said, almost shyly. _Oh that was brilliant, _she thought._ Is that all you can manage to say? Hey? _

"Hey, back." He answered smoothly, seeming to understand her inability to speak. "Ready to go?" At her nod, he opened the door of his Lexus for her and waited until she was seated and buckled in before closing the door and making his way to the driver's side.

The close confines of the car made avoidance of her turbulent feelings impossible so she breathed a small sigh and surrendered to the breathless feeling of pleasure at being in his presence. She watched discreetly as his hands handled the black car effortlessly, admired the strength she saw and allowed herself the fantasy of wondering how it would feel to have those hands moving in gentle caresses over her body. Heat seared through her with that thought, undoing her recently repaired control and she turned her face to the window to hide the blush that stained her cheeks. The telltale movement did not go unnoticed.

"You okay, Calleigh?" he asked softly, placing one hand over hers for a fraction of a second before lifting it to place it back on the steering wheel. The touch jerked her head around to face him. Green eyes locked with blue and he read the truth mirrored there. Again he understood her unspoken thoughts.

"I understand, Calleigh. I feel the same way. How about…how about we take it slow and just see where this takes us. Can we do that?"

"I'd…I'd like that."

He graced her then with one of his rare full smiles and Calleigh felt the force of impact tease the breath from her lungs. _Lord what he's done to me in just a few short seconds of time._

The rest of the trip was less intense, made so by Horatio's intentional directing of their conversation toward more comfortable topics, and by the time they reached the restaurant he had chosen, Calleigh had relaxed once more and was enjoying herself. His hand at the small of her back as he led her to the outdoor table waiting for them set a million butterflies to cavorting in the pit of her stomach, but she quieted them, reminding herself that he had promised to let them take things slowly.

The moon's twin was dancing brightly on the waves by the time they finished their meal of grilled swordfish and Calleigh leaned her head back to look upward at the stars sparkling overhead.

"There's so many. It's gorgeous." she commented quietly, slightly awe struck at the vast canopy of beauty that stretched above their heads.

"True. It is gorgeous, but there are a few thousand missing." Came Horatio's quiet voice.

"Missing?" she asked, puzzled at his odd comment until she saw the look in his eyes.

Reaching across the table he took her hand in his and raised it to his lips and pressed a tender kiss against her palm. "Yes, they're missing from the sky, Calleigh. But they're not lost completely. They're sparkling in your eyes."

The caress of his lips and the beauty of his words put wings on her heart and it threatened to flutter out of her chest until Horatio once again tempered the moment by standing smoothly and drawing her up with him.

"How about a walk along the beach? There's a boardwalk just out back…" his voice was warm and intimate.

He left the statement open, thereby leaving the decision in Calleigh's hands.

"It's a beautiful night for a walk, Horatio. I'd love to."

Hand in hand they left the table area and walked toward the water's edge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A meandering pathway of moonlight led toward the water and along the edge of the surf and it was along this path that Horatio and Calleigh strolled, until Horatio gently grasped Calleigh's elbow and steered her toward a pair of palm trees growing some few yards up the beach. One of the trees was stately and tall, its fronds swaying slightly. The other lay with its trunk twisted and partially touching the sand, evidence of some past weathering storm that had bent but not broken it. The curve of its trunk made a perfect backrest and Horatio settled down on the sand and made himself comfortable, then motioned for Calleigh to join him. She sat down beside him, and leaned her head back against the tree as well. As she did, one bare arm scraped slightly across the rough bark and she winced, sat back up and moved to find a more comfortable position.

Horatio immediately recognized her problem and made a split second decision. He opened his arms to her and murmured, "Come sit here, Sweetheart."

Without a second thought, Calleigh shifted to sit between his legs and then settled back comfortably against his chest. "Much better." 

"I agree," he said softly, enfolding her in his arms and snuggling her even closer.

Her head rested on his shoulder and Horatio nuzzled the silky soft strands of hair that stirred in the light evening breeze. Calleigh had never felt such perfect, soul soothing comfort. The soft allure of the night combined with the incredible warmth of his arms surrounding her and the caressing growl of his voice held her in an almost hypnotic trance. Willingly she closed her eyes and surrendered to the spell. She opened them again when he spoke.

"Do you know when I first thought about asking you out?" His voice was muffled slightly since he kept dropping tiny kisses against the crown of her head.

"No. Tell me, when."

"The first day I saw you when you transferred from uniform to the CSI unit."

"Really?" Surprise prompted her to shift positions to look up at him.

He smiled down at her. "Really. You were so young and eager and so very un-intimidated by Dorsey. I was amazed that you were nervy enough to challenge his interpretation of the ballistics evidence that day."

"I remember that. You told me that I was right to present an alternate point of view, but you cautioned me to go about it in a different way."

"You sure surprised Dorsey…and me." Horatio chuckled at the memory. "Here you were a young pup and you stood there fearlessly challenging the head of the department. I thought to myself _that is one nervy little blonde._ And I also found it very attractive."

"You did?"

"Yes Ma'am. What was not to be attracted to, Sweetheart? Young, beautiful, intelligent and packing heat in more ways than one."

"Horatio…"

"Sweetheart…" Horatio answered as he nuzzled aside her hair and placed a soft kiss against the side of her neck. "Mmmm…I've wanted to do that forever too."

Calleigh was instantly aware of a slow building heat that had nothing to do with the warmth of the night. She looked up into Horatio's eyes and saw evidence of heated desire smoldering there in those blue depths. The sight was breathtaking. Lifting one hand to his face she traced the contours of his firm jaw line and chin and then lightly ran a finger over his lips.

"Calleigh…" he groaned softly and captured her hand in his, holding it to his lips where he lightly kissed the tip of each finger before placing another kiss against her palm.

That simple kiss sent sensual awareness sizzling through her entire body, capturing her and almost stealing her ability to breathe.

"Horatio…" she whispered, "…kiss me."

She saw the flare of desire in his eyes, felt his arms tighten to draw her closer and then his lips were on hers.

The kiss escalated quickly with Horatio greedily plundering her mouth with an insistent tongue, feeding from her sweetness and encouraging her unfettered response. Calleigh strained to be closer to him, molding herself as close to his body as humanly possible.

It was only when Horatio broke the kiss and pulled back to look down at her that Calleigh realized just how far out of control things had spiraled. She was lying on her back on the soft sand, cradled in his arms with him lying stretched above her. Somehow his shirt was unbuttoned and her hands were tangled in the silken material, resting against his bare chest. When the cool night air caressed her bare skin she realized that her own shirt was un-tucked and unbuttoned as well. If he hadn't stopped… _Oh god what must he think of me? Here it is our first date and I have him half undressed. _She felt the heat of embarrassment scorch her face and was grateful for the soft covering of the darkness that at least hid the color she knew was present as well.

"Horatio…I'm sor…I'm sorry. I don't know wha…" she stammered until he silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"Shhhh…I'm not complaining in the least, Sweetheart." He murmured reassuringly as he moved to help her sit back up. "I'm just as guilty…"

Calleigh looked into his eyes in mute appeal and then dipped her head against his chest, profoundly grateful that he was not displeased with the way she had lost control.

Tenderly he grasped her chin and lifted her head back up to his. "Calleigh, look at me." When she opened her eyes at last he smiled softly down at her and said, "Do you know why I stopped, Sweetheart?" At her slight look of confusion he continued, "I stopped because I don't want this to be just about physical feelings, although heaven knows you affect me like no one else ever has. I only have to be near you and…well let's just say I've been mighty uncomfortable at times." A tiny grin took whatever sting might have accompanied those words and replaced them with a sense of wonder that she affected him so strongly. "I want you, Calleigh. Make no mistake about that. But I also want there to be no regrets, no possible doubts that it was just the heat of the moment. I want you, Calleigh, but I want your heart, your mind, everything that is Calleigh Duquesne…not just your beautiful body."

"Horatio that's the most beautiful thing any man has ever said to me," she breathed, tears welling in her eyes as he spoke. One slipped free and made its way down her cheek leaving a trail of moisture.

Horatio cupped her face with his hand and thumbed away the salty drop. "I meant every word of it, Sweetheart."

He kissed her once again briefly and then stood and lifted her up to stand beside him. Reaching out he slowly and tenderly began to re-fasten the buttons of her shirt. When he was finished he started on his own but Calleigh stopped him with a soft request. "Let me…" And with trembling fingers she carefully buttoned his shirt. At the completion of her task it seemed only natural to slip into his arms and nestle against his once again silk covered chest.

"Ready to go, Sweetheart?" he asked quietly after several long moments.

"No, but I guess we have to, don't we?" she said.

"Hmmm…Yes, I think it's best if we do."

Only much later in their relationship would she know what it cost him to deny them both at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Good night, Horatio." Calleigh sighed, reluctant to let the evening come to an end, but knowing that his choice to slow things down was the wisest course of action. They stood at the front door to Calleigh's condo, wrapped in each other's arms after a series of good night kisses had threatened to undo their best intentions.

Giving her one more lingering kiss, Horatio finally untangled his arms from around her and stepped back. "May I call you in the morning?" He murmured softly.

"I'll be hurt if you don't," Calleigh smiled up at him.

"In the morning, then." He said, taking the key from her hand and unlocking the door for her.

"Good night, Calleigh. Rest well and sweet dreams."

He made sure she was safely inside with the door closed and locked before he turned and walked back to his car.

For a moment after he left, Calleigh leaned against the closed door, a contented sigh whispering from her lips before she straightened up and made the trek down the hall to the master bathroom. Quickly stripping out of the clothes she'd worn all day and that evening too, she showered and shampooed her hair, almost hating to wash away the fragrance of Horatio's cologne that still clung lightly to her skin. After slipping into a soft cotton nightgown she crawled into bed and was sound asleep almost before her eyelashes had fully come to rest against her cheeks…

… "_You are so very beautiful, Sweetheart," Horatio murmured as his lips traveled over her bare shoulders and lower, drawing a moan of pleasure from her throat. Warm hands followed their own path, caressing and stroking until Calleigh was reduced to soft gasps and incoherent sighs of ecstasy. Restlessly she arched against his naked torso, begging him to continue his slow, exploration of her body…_

…and Calleigh awoke with her heart racing and her body trembling in response to Horatio's imagined lovemaking.

"Horatio." She whispered his name softly to the darkness of her room and closed her eyes once more, seeking to find him again in her dreams.

Across town, Horatio was experiencing the same difficulty sleeping. More than once he'd awakened from sleep to the imagined feel of Calleigh in his arms. And more than once his body had berated him for denying himself the pleasure of making love to her. Finally he'd given up the idea of sleeping altogether and prowled from room to room of his home, attempting to distract his thoughts with aimless pacing. At length, when it became painfully obvious that such nocturnal wanderings were accomplishing little if anything, he headed for the bathroom and stood for almost an hour under an ice cold shower.

And so the night went for them both.

Morning found Calleigh sleeping crosswise in the bed, her feet dangling from one edge while her hair spilled over the other side like a miniature golden waterfall. One arm was curled beneath her body. The other hung over the side like her hair. Her face was hidden in the soft comfort of her pillow.

Daylight revealed Horatio's sleeping form sprawled out on the couch in his home office, arms and legs akimbo and his head resting awkwardly on his chest. His hair stood in rakish disarray and a light snore issued from his mouth.

Neither had slept well at all.

Calleigh inhaled the fragrance from the steaming cup of coffee in front of her and rested her elbows on the table. She had dragged herself from the bed at the inexcusably late hour of 9:45 and was just finishing her third cup of her morning inspiration when her phone rang. Sleepy green eyes flicked to the caller ID and instantly her entire body awoke. _Horatio Caine._ The racing of her heart had nothing to do with the caffeine she'd already pumped into her system.

"This is Calleigh." Her voice was breathy with anticipation.

"_Indeed it is. Sleep well?" _There was a note of self-deprecating humor in the silky growl from the other end of the line.

"Now why would you ask me that?" she teased lightly.

"_Hmmm, just wondering." _His low chuckle sent awareness tingling over her skin. "_I think…I think we've missed breakfast, but…brunch maybe?" _

"Yes on both issues," Calleigh laughed and was rewarded with an answering laugh from Horatio.

"_Any place in particular you'd like to go?"_

"Hmm. How about we eat here at my place and then go shopping." Calleigh ventured.

A moment of silence ensued before Horatio answered. _"Shopping?"_

"Yes, shopping." Calleigh could picture the look of consternation on Horatio's face and she giggled softly.

"_Okaaayyy…shopping it is. I'll be there in 30 minutes, or should I give you longer?"_

"Thirty minutes is fine, Horatio."

"_I'll see you then." _

Calleigh hugged herself tightly and waltzed lightly around the kitchen smiling to herself and humming a happy little tune. Then she headed for the bedroom to get dressed.

Horatio stared at his phone and grimaced somewhat ruefully. _Shopping, _he thought. _You really set yourself up for that one didn't you? Oh well…as long as it's with Calleigh. _

Thirty-five minutes later, Calleigh flew on winged feet to the door in answer to the summons of the doorbell. She threw it wide and felt the immediate visceral impact at the sight of Horatio standing there. He was dressed casually in crisp blue jeans and a soft blue polo shirt that exactly matched the stunning color of his eyes. He was a breathtaking sight.

"Good morning," she breathed.

"Wait a moment," he countered smoothly as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"What?"

Her lips barely had the chance to frame the word before Horatio pulled her into his arms and rendered her breathless with a hungry, lingering kiss. Finally he pulled back and looked down into her eyes with a smile.

"Now it is indeed a good morning."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Don't you say the sweetest things?" Calleigh quipped rather breathlessly after Horatio's greeting.

He reached for another kiss, but she ducked away from him, grinning impishly. "Oh, no you don't, Mister. No distracting me while I'm putting the finishing touches on our brunch."

Horatio waggled an eyebrow at her and warned with mock severity, "To be continued."

"Oh, I'm counting on that, Handsome."

She turned and led the way into her kitchen with Horatio following close behind her, sniffing appreciatively at the enticing aroma that came from the oven.

"Mmm..that smells heavenly. What is it?"

"It's a quiche. Light enough to be breakfast, but substantial enough to count as lunch and tide us over until dinner tonight."

"Dinner tonight?" Horatio teased. "Is the lady fishing for a date?"

"Oh, behave yourself Horatio and put our plates on the table."

"Yes Ma'am." He gave her a little boy pout and Calleigh laughed delightedly, captivated by this side of him that was seldom if ever seen at work.

After placing the steaming casserole dish on the table and pouring tall glasses of iced tea for them both, Calleigh motioned for Horatio to be seated.

"Come on, Handsome. Let's eat. I'm anxious to go shopping."

He rolled his eyes in melodramatic fashion and groaned. "I was really hoping you'd forgotten the shopping part, Cal."

"Not a chance, Lieutenant. There are some shoe sales I want to check out at the mall."

"The mall?" Horatio almost choked on his tea. "Shoes?"

Calleigh's laughter rang out at the horrified look on Horatio's face.

"Oh, Handsome…" she gasped between giggles, "…you should see your face. You look absolutely terrified."

"Anything but the mall, Cal. Mercy please." His voice was pleading and more than half in earnest.

"Nope. You agreed, and I'm holding you to it."

"Remind me never to do it again," he groused good-naturedly.

Less than an hour later, they were seated comfortably in Horatio's car and on the road. At the intersection leading from Calleigh's housing edition, Horatio turned left instead of right.

"Horatio the mall is that way," Calleigh said, pointing back behind them.

"You are to be congratulated on an astute piece of CSI worthy observation, Ms Duquesne."

"You aren't going back on your promise to take me shopping are you?"

"No Ma'am." He said, being deliberately mysterious just to pique her interest.

"Then where are we going?"

"Shopping," was all he would say.

When he turned the car onto the exit for Fort Lauderdale, Calleigh was truly mystified.

"Horatio, why are we going to Lauderdale, when there are perfectly good malls here in Miami? …the ones with the shoe sales."

"Trust me?" he asked, taking his eyes off the road for a fraction of a second to look over at her.

"Absolutely, but…"

"Trust me, Cal. You'll thank me."

She lapsed into silence then, wondering where he could possibly be taking her that could be better than Miami.

"Mad at me?" he asked quietly when Calleigh had not said a single word for several miles.

"No."

"Sure?"

She turned to look over at him and caught the hint of a grin playing about the corners of his mouth.

"No, Horatio, I'm not mad at you," she assured him. "But this had better be good."

"Oh, it will be, Sweetheart. It will be."

A few moments later, Calleigh squealed with absolute delight when Horatio stopped the car in front of the downtown Fort Lauderdale convention center. Draped across the front entrance was a large banner advertising: GUNSHOW, FRI-SAT-SUN. 10:00 to 7:00.

"Horatio…a gun show! Yes, yes, yes!"

"I knew you'd approve." He smiled and then grunted in surprise as Calleigh launched herself across the center consol of the car and into his arms. She kissed him soundly and then leaned back to look at him, grinning madly at the flustered look on his face.

"Come on, Handsome. Let's go." She was already halfway out of the car before Horatio had even unbuckled his seatbelt.

Chuckling, he slid out of his seat and walked around to join her. "Sure you don't want to go back to Miami and shop for shoes?"

"Do you really have to ask that?"

"No, I suppose not. Come on. Side entrance. I know one of the dealers. We get in free."

Once inside, Horatio watched as Calleigh's eyes lit up with absolute adoration and delight. Here indeed was shopping to content her soul. Guns and thousands of them just waiting for her perusal. And a whole day to do it in. No shoe sale in the world could ever hope to compete.

He looked down at her and murmured, "Happy, Sweetheart?"

"Deliriously happy, Horatio." Then in spite of the hundreds of other people milling about them, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him.

Taking his hand in hers she impatiently tugged him along with her toward the booth advertising Smith and Wesson firearms. "There's a new Lady Smith I want to check out, Horatio. Come on."

A vendor from the Glock booth winked at Horatio as they passed. "A woman who likes guns," he commented. "Don't see that every day."

"She's a rare one."

"Lucky man."

"That I am."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Evening came and with it a very tired, but totally content Calleigh Duquesne. She settled back against the plush leather car seat and gave a happy sigh then turned to look over at Horatio.

"I don't know when I've had that much fun in a long time. Thank you, Handsome."

"Welcome, Sweetheart. Happy with your new piece?"

"Oh, yes. I've been wanting that gun for a while now, just haven't had the opportunity to get out and buy it, or rather I haven't taken the time to do it. It's been so hectic lately. But really you shouldn't have paid for it, Horatio. I had the money."

"Consider it an early birthday present, Calleigh." He smiled and brought the car to a smooth stop at the lights. Reaching over he lifted her hand to his lips and softly kissed the back of it. "Hungry?" he murmured.

"A little."

"Would you rather go back home to eat or get something on the way?"

"Hmmm. Choices, choices. What did you have in mind?"

"I thought about kabobs at home with some potato salad and baked beans. You could make some tea and we could have chocolate cake for dessert."

"Mmm. You had me at 'tea'," Calleigh intoned, perfectly imitating the line from one of her favorite movies.

"Home it is then," he agreed and set the car into motion when the light turned green.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four empty kabob skewers lay across Calleigh's plate and Horatio raised one eyebrow at the sight.

"Tell me something, Cal. How does such tiny thing like you eat that much and still have the body you have?"

"Horatio Caine. I don't know whether to be flattered or miffed," she teased. A giggle bubbled out of her mouth at the instant look of contrition on his face and she grinned. "I'm just kidding, Handsome. It comes in my genes. One of the few good things I inherited from my father was this incredibly high metabolism rate. I've always been able to out eat most men and not gain weight."

"You are to be envied." He smiled. "Ready for cake?"

"Ahhh…could we save it until later for our coffee?" She let her eyes rove longingly over the sparkling water of the pool beside the deck where they were sitting. "I'd really like to take a dip in the pool…but, I don't have a swim suit."

"Swim without one," came Horatio's immediate answer.

"Horatio!" Calleigh blushed to the roots of her hair.

The thought of swimming with him in the nude sent all sorts of ideas buzzing through her head and she felt warmth spread over her body, warmth that was totally unrelated to the evening temperature.

"Calleigh," he fired back, giving her a wicked grin.

"Are you serious, Handsome?"

"Serious as I can be. You could swim in your shirt and underclothes. I've seen bikinis that aren't nearly as decent as what you probably have on underneath. And if it makes you more comfortable, I'll swim in my tee-shirt and boxers. How's that?"

Her desire to swim fought with her sense of propriety, until she sternly reminded herself, _this is Horatio Caine we're talking about here, girl. You know he wouldn't take advantage of you for any amount of money in the world. You want to swim? Then swim and enjoy it._

"Okay." She smiled at him.

He stood smoothly from his deck chair and helped her up and together they walked to the sliding glass doors of the back porch.

"You can have the master bathroom and I'll change in the guest room down the hall. I don't think we'll need it at this time of evening, but if you want it there's sunscreen in the cabinet above the sink."

Calleigh nodded and shut the door slowly, watching his disappearing back as long as she could. Then she quickly unfastened her jeans and stepped out of them. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she had to agree with his earlier comment that the shirt was much more decent than most swimsuits they saw practically every day in Miami. She took down a soft fluffy towel from the wrack and wrapped it around her waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

"You'll start a new fad in Miami." Horatio chuckled when he saw her. "Decent swimwear. Guaranteed to prevent skin cancer."

Calleigh laughed and immediately felt more relaxed.

"Race you to the pool," Calleigh quipped and took of quickly for the water's edge, diving in gracefully. She surfaced on the far end of the pool, wiped the water from her eyes, smoothed back her hair and called out to him, "Come on Horatio, the water feels terrific."

As he stepped into the cool water, he drank in the sight of her. Her hair was plastered to her skull in a close fitting silken cap, her face shone with enjoyment and with a sheen of pool water, and her shirt…her shirt clung to her body, revealing more than it covered in its wet condition and for a moment he had second thoughts about the wisdom of suggesting that she swim in her clothes. _Behave yourself, Horatio Caine. She trusts you and you dare not violate that trust._

He ducked under water, thoroughly wetting his skin, resurfaced and then looked at Calleigh. "Pace me?" he asked.

"You're on, Handsome."

Striking out for the other end, he set a brisk pace, his arms slicing through the water, his legs kicking powerfully. He concentrated on keeping his strokes smooth and even, his pace constant. Nearing the end of ten laps, he tucked into a tight ball, flipped over and kicked off against the side of the pool sending himself shooting back the other direction…and propelling himself unintentionally straight into Calleigh's path. The collision knocked him off course and sent Calleigh underwater for a moment. She came up spluttering and coughing and instantly Horatio reached out for her, his hands holding her waist firmly and guiding her to the side of the pool.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart?" Concern edged his voice.

"Yeah…(cough)…I'm fine…(gasp)…just swallowed…(cough)…a lungful of water." She rested her head on her arms and hung onto the edge of the pool, trying to regain control of her breathing and calm the spasming of her lungs. "Didn't mean to…get in your way…wasn't watching…"

"Not your fault, Cal," he said, helping her up onto the side of the pool and lifting himself up to sit beside her.

Then it happened.

He lifted his hand innocently to touch her face and as he did, his fingers became tangled in the wet tails of her shirt, lifting it away from her body and exposing her to his eyes. His breath lodged in his throat and his heart jumped into overdrive.

"Calleigh…"

Her eyes flew to his and she saw the desire there, felt it rise in her own mind and swayed weakly toward him.

Their lips met in a heated kiss and the pool, the night and Calleigh's unfortunate ducking were forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Horatio pulled back when he felt himself losing his grip on the situation and looked down into Calleigh's face. The softness of the moonlight cast a sweet glow over her features. Her wet skin and glistening lips beckoned to him seductively and he fought to remember that he was determined to take things slowly and not be swept up in the irresistable heat of passion that threatened to consume them both.

For what seemed like eternity, the universe ground to a halt. And in that time war was waged between Horatio's clamoring desires and his ingrained sense of decorum. His hands trembled at Calleigh's waist, aching to draw her forward for another kiss, one he knew would break his control. His body cried out to feel the warmth of her skin. His ears begged to hear the soft cries of pleasure he knew he could provoke. But his princely self-control gave a last mighty effort at holding him in check, warned him of the possible repercussions, cautioned him to…

"Horatio…"

One word from that soft voice strained and husky with need, was all it took to silence the voice of his reason and snap the tenuous bonds of his control.

"Calleigh…" he groaned and jerked her back against him, his mouth descending on hers roughly.

Hunger flared hot and all consuming between them and the last of their control melted away.

Horatio devoured her, his lips opening over hers and his tongue sliding in deep, tasting desperately and still not satisfying the need driving him. One hand moved to cup the side of her face and hold her still, the other curved behind her head into the wet golden mass of her hair to pull her impossibly closer to his ravishing mouth. Scorching kisses left Calleigh weak and breathless, able only to cling to him and respond. When the need for oxygen became too great, Horatio tore his mouth from hers long enough to drag in one ragged breath and mutter hoarsely, " I need you, Calleigh… tonight."

His voice penetrated her dazed senses long enough for her to understand his request and she choked out, "…not out here...too exposed...bedroom..."

"Too far…" Horatio growled, his lips trailing molten desire as he kissed and nipped along the slender inviting curve of her neck. "…couch is closer…"

"Yes…," she whimpered, her own ability to think clearly lost in the sensual heat created by his touch.

Lifting her into his arms, Horatio carried her back through the back patio doors and into the living room toward the couch mindless of the trail of water he left on the carpet. His blue eyes adored the sight of her cradled there against his chest and Calleigh's eyes mirrored the same need he knew was reflected in his own. That need roughened his motions, and he set her on her feet and began almost frantically working at the buttons on her dripping wet shirt. Three of the tiny pearl discs obeyed the tugging of his fingers, but the fourth became tangled in the wet material and defied him, prompting a frustrated rumble from his throat. He mumbled a swift apology and simply ripped the rest of the shirt open, popping buttons and tearing cloth in the process. All the while he kept placing tiny kisses against her eager lips, as though he couldn't stand the loss of contact with her. When the offending piece of material was finally banished, Horatio slid eager hands over the satin soft skin of her ribs and higher to cup the tender swells of her breasts. Then his hands slid to her silk panites and just as roughly did away with them as well, forcing them hastily down her legs and to the floor till at last Calleigh stood in his arms, bared to his hungry gaze.

Calleigh was just as desperate. Her hands skimmed impatiently over his chest and then downward, plucking at the bottom edge of his shirt until he rewarded her efforts by hastily stipping the wet shirt up over his head and tossing it aside, Trembling fingers then set to work shoving at the waistband of his boxers Her questing hand dipped between his legs and sent mind numbing jolts of pleasure through him when they closed over his already rock hard length and stroked him through the sodden silk of his boxers.

"My god, Calleigh. Your touch is like fire," he groaned.

He captured her hand and jerked it away, almost whimpering with the desire and need burning through his veins. Quickly then he jerked his boxers the rest of the way down his legs and kicked out of them. Her caress had shattered the last microscopic vestiges of his control and he was acting on pure instinct…possession of the glorious goddess in front of him.

Covering her mouth again in a ravenous kiss, he toppled her backward onto the couch and followed her down, their bodies separating only for the space of time it took gravity to settle them against the cushions.

Mouths clung and tasted, lips teased and hands caressed, building the flames of desire to such a fever pitch that neither of them could have stopped.

Horatio took one pert nipple into his mouth and suckled hungrily while his hand stroked over the taut muscled planes of her stomach and lower. When his fingers slid between her legs, Calleigh cried out in wanton need and opened herself to him further, letting her legs fall apart, inviting his further intimate touch. He needed no further urging. His strong fingers stroked firmly over her slick folds, bathing in her wetness.

"So hot, so wet…Calleigh you are incredible," he managed to gasp out between clenched teeth as he continued pleasuring her with his hand. He slipped two fingers into her and stroked deeply, watching with bated breath as Calleigh lost all ability to breath or think. Her head tossed back and forth and her teeth sank into her bottom lip in a desperate attempt to quiet the trembling cries of pleasure that threatened to spill from her lips.

"Let go, Sweetheart," he urged, his own voice thick with scarcely leashed passion. "Let go. I want to see you come, hear your cries of pleasure…let me watch you lose control…Let go, Calleigh. Come for me."

One more tender swipe of his thumb over her sensitive nub and Calleigh felt the restraints tying her to earth snap and she was left flying free through a maelstrom of pleasure so intense it took her breath completely and momentarily clouded her vision. Her body convulsed and shook as the storm rocked her and then gradually began to subside.

Horatio smiled, stroking her lightly to gentle her down from the dizzying heights he'd sent her to and kissed her possessively once more before moving into position over her and entering her with one swift stroke. The sudden sensation of heated liquid silk surrounding him stole his breath and held him motionless as his brain attempted to assimilate the pleasure of simply being sheathed fully in Calleigh's gorgeous body. Then instinct kicked in and he began to stroke into her, groaning softly as he did.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart…you feel so good."

His movements became harried and lost their grace, still he fought back the impending tide of his own release when he felt Calleigh begin to stir beneath him, picking up his rhythm and stoking the fires of her own pleasure once again. Once, twice more he plunged into her and then had no choice but to surrender to the inevitable tide of release that flooded through him. He choked out her name over and over as fine tremors raced through him and he momentarily lost control. Vaguely he heard Calleigh's voice, ragged with passion as well and realized dimly that she had climaxed again with him.

At last, after long moments of gathering scattered wits and regaining control, he pulled back to look down into Calleigh's face. Green eyes locked with blue and twin smiles blossomed at the same time.

"God you were incredible, Handsome," she whispered up at him as she reached up to stroke one finger softly over the sharp angles of his jaw and chin.

"No more than you, Sweetheart," he answered, leaning down for a tender, gentle kiss. "You know what this means, don't you?" he murmured quietly between tiny little nips of his teeth.

"Yes, it means that I am staying the night here with you, Horatio Caine," Calleigh said firmly.

"Hmm. There's that, but we've also got to think about something else, Sweetheart."

For a moment, Calleigh was confused, so completely swept away was she with the opening of new doors and new emotions.

"What's that, Handsome?" Her voice was puzzled.

"Work, Sweetheart…_work." _Horatio emphasized the word.

"Work," she repeated softly her eyes widening in comprehension. "What if Stetler finds out, Horatio?"

"No worries, Calleigh. I'll take care of Stetler if he causes any waves. But we will have to be discreet, extremely so."

He kissed her once again and then sat up and helped her up into a sitting position as well. His lips hovered over hers as he spoke quietly, " I don't know about you, but this couch and my back aren't getting along too well, Sweetheart. What do you say we move this to a more comfortable location?"

"Hmmm," she hummed teasingly, " I seem to remember that suggestion was made earlier and you said it was too far."

"Calleigh…" he growled a subtle warning, his eyes darkening again with instant desire.

He laughed lightly then and stood up from the couch, pulling at her hand and urging her to follow him. At the door of his bedroom, she hesitated and then turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a quick, intense kiss before murmuring soft and low, "No turning back now, Handsome. We've already crossed the line."

Horatio chuckled softly before swinging her up into his arms and carrying her through the door. "Crossed it? Sweetheart, I think we erased it altogether."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Warm morning sunlight tiptoed through the open window of Horatio's bedroom and played softly over the faces of the sleeping couple. Horatio lay on his back, his arms wrapped loosely around Calleigh's waist. Calleigh lay comfortably across his chest, her head nestled on his shoulder and her face hidden against his neck. Her soft hair trailed out over the pillow they shared like a tiny river of golden silk.

The bird singing in the Hibiscus bush finally jolted Horatio from his peaceful slumber. He opened one sleepy blue eye and glared in the direction of the sound.

"Hush, bird," he grumbled softly, hoping the bird's singing wouldn't wake Calleigh. For a moment he thought his softly growled command had succeeded, until the bird responded with a string of shrill whistles and chirps. Calleigh stirred restlessly and mumbled something against his neck, then she lifted her head from his shoulder and her eyes fluttered open.

"You don't sing so well, Horatio," she groused softly, sleep still thick in her voice.

That comment prompted a low chuckle from him. "Not guilty, Sweetheart. It's that songbird just outside the window. I was all set to let you sleep as late as you wanted, but feathers out there had different plans."

"Arrest him for disturbing the peace."

Horatio laughed at the comical look on Calleigh's face. "Is someone cranky in the morning's?"

"Only when I don't get my sleep out," she grumbled and nestled closer to his chest. "Mmm, I could stay here all day and just sleep in your arms, Handsome." 

"That's certainly tempting Sweetheart, but I had thought about breakfast in bed. Are you hungry? It's almost 10:00."

That comment brought her head up again and she rubbed her eyes vigorously. "Are you serious? Did I really sleep that late?"

"Hmmm, yes you did," Horatio murmured as he slowly hooked one hand behind her head and drew her closer for a soft kiss. "Good morning," he whispered, drawing back to look into her eyes.

"Good morning. You know…" Calleigh's hand drifted across the taut planes of his chest and over the sinewy muscles of his torso and lower, prompting a groan from him. "…I think I like the sound of breakfast in bed." She drew her fingers down along his thigh in light teasing caresses and he gasped. "What's on the menu?"

"Whatever…whatever you want, Sweetheart," he managed to choke out.

"Whatever I want? I love the way you think, Horatio."

Settling more firmly against him, Calleigh began to kiss her way over his body, rediscovering all the places that drove him beyond his usual formidable self -control, until at last he groaned out a plea for mercy.

"Calleigh…Calleigh…I can't take much more of that…"

"Don't like it, Lieutenant?" She teased, nipping lightly at his thigh.

"God yes, I love it, but you're torturing me here…"

"Hmm, sounds like you're begging, Lieutenant Caine."

"Please, Calleigh…" he moaned, his body on fire to feel the depths of her warm body.

"I love you, Horatio," Calleigh said as she slowly lowered herself onto his rock hard length…

Hours later, the sheets lay tangled and trailed over the side of the bed and halfway down to the floor. The pillows were tossed aside and one had landed haphazardly on top of the dresser. The sun was well into its journey across the brilliant Miami sky and the two occupants of the bed were no closer to breakfast than they had been earlier. The bird that had given his best effort at rousing them had flown away to find a more receptive audience and the two lay peacefully asleep…at 2:15 in the afternoon.

At length, Horatio roused sufficiently to glance at the clock. Seeing the time and feeling a sharp hunger pang lance through his stomach he reached over and shook Calleigh gently.

"Calleigh. Calleigh. Wake up, Sweetheart." He grinned at her grumbles and then swatted her on the backside.

Her head came up like a shot and she glared at him. "What was that for?"

"We really need to eat, Calleigh. I don't know about you, but I'm starving by now. Dinner last night was so long ago that my stomach thinks my mouth is on vacation. Come on. Let's get dressed and go snag a late lunch."

"Okay, okay…just a minute."

"Oh, you are a piece of work, Sweetheart," he chuckled and swung his legs out of bed and stood up. "I'll be out of the shower in 20 minutes and then you can have it…unless you'd rather join me."

"I'll shower with you." She groused, still half asleep. "Faster that way."

An hour later, they sat at a beach side café, quietly enjoying the afternoon sun and the sounds of the wind and surf.

Horatio's eyes were fixed on some far distance point toward the water and Calleigh closed her hand over his, pulling him back to the present with her touch.

"Penny for your thoughts, Handsome."

"If someone had told me on Friday afternoon that you and I would share this kind of weekend, I would have dismissed it as wishful thinking…a pleasant fantasy, unattainable, a mere dream." His eyes looked deep into hers. "I don't want it to be just the weekend , Calleigh. I want all your weekends and all the time in between. I love you."

Tears of happiness sprang up in Calleigh's eyes and she scooted her chair closer to him. "Oh Handsome..." Then in spite of the watching eyes of the other patrons, she leaned toward him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

XXXXXXXXX

_Everyone noticed the change in Horatio that Monday morning. Outwardly he still looked the same; same fiery red hair, same hands at hips stance, same dark suit and striped shirt, same sunglasses over the same deep blue eyes. But something was noticeably different even though no one could put a finger on just exactly what it was. And it wasn't just one person who noticed, it was everyone._

_Eric breezed through the door of the gun lab and shrugged on his lab coat, chattering the entire time he did so. "Morning, Cal. Hey did you see, Horatio? What's up with him?" he quizzed Calleigh, the only member of the team who seemed not to notice all the buzz in the office that morning._

_She was busy already running bullet comparisons and had not been part of the break room chatter when Horatio had come in for his usual morning cup of coffee._

_Had Eric not been so focused on trying to ferret out the mystery behind Horatio, he would have noticed the extra twinkle in Calleigh's eyes that morning as well. The mere mention of Horatio's name had set her heart to pounding and she'd had to work to keep her breathing natural while Eric pontificated about some personality change that had supposedly descended upon their leader._

_The scene under her microscope lenses shifted and became the face of the man in question and Calleigh sucked in a gulp of air and closed her eyes. She'd known crossing THAT line would make work difficult, but they'd unintentionally stumbled across it over the weekend and there was no going back._

_The weekend…two days and three nights._

_Who could have known such a short amount of time could make such a difference?_


End file.
